Never Say Die
by Demosthenes23
Summary: Continuation of 612, Crime and Punishment.
1. The Plan

He whirled around and there was the very devil again! That smug smile and slow clap nearly drove him insane. Dashing madly through the crowd and with difficulty emerging through the court doors, he frantically searched for the familiar straw hat. Murdoch couldn't believe his eyes. There were straw hats everywhere! As he turned man after man around, their heads rolled from their shoulders, majorly freaking him out. Quickly he got over his fright and instead screamed out in frustration.

"Show yourself Gillies! I know you're out there!"

The only response was deep laughter, further infuriating him. Then like the red sea parting, the headless men dispersed and a hooded man dressed in black was revealed at the end of a long pathway. He was standing on a raised platform; a gallows. Murdoch's blood ran cold as he watched the hangman place a noose around the neck of a woman with a sack over her head.

"Stop!" he yelled and began running down the aisle of headless men. "I beg of you! Please stop! I'm the one you want! Leave her out of this!"

Again there was a booming laughter, this time it seemed to shake the very ground beneath him. The hangman tightened the cord around the quivering woman's neck and Murdoch ran faster than he had ever run before. He was almost at the gallows when the man pulled the lever and the woman plummeted through the trap door, a sickening crack breaking through the silence.

"Noooo!"

Abruptly he awoke, covered in sweat, knocking his head on the low hanging light fixture here. This recurring nightmare was always the same torturous affair and he had had it every night (or rather every time he passed out from utter exhaustion) since Julia's conviction. That was six days ago now. There was only one and a half days left before her scheduled hanging, (on Monday night) and Murdoch had yet to even catch a glimpse of Gillies. It had gotten to the point where the others didn't really believe that he had ever seen him and in fact had simply imagined the villain at the courthouse. Most likely they were right but Murdoch refused to believe that Gillies _wasn't _the mastermind behind this debacle. Of course the others wanted very badly to believe that there was some reasonable explanation for everything that had happened, but there was nary a piece of evidence to link Gillies to Julia's frame up. She was still the _only_ viable suspect and her time was almost up.

Every lead they had pursued had led to a dead end. In vain Murdoch had tried to prove that the woman in green was _not_ Julia. But Darcy's mistresses alibi was rock solid and there was no breaking it. But if not her, then who?

Murdoch wearily glanced at his watch and saw it was just after five o'clock in the morning. If he didn't have a major breakthrough within the next thirty six hours or so, it was all over. With that thought in mind, he was further jolted to attention and quickly got back to work. Where was he? Not at home and not in his office. He was at their secret headquarters (an abandoned warehouse). It was necessary to conceal their actions from Giles as he had threatened to kick them off the constabulary for good if they continued an investigation without his permission, (or their badges).

Murdoch once again pored through every single scrap of information they had but unfortunately he was still none the wiser.

_Confound it! What am I missing?_

"Murdoch did you hear what I just said?"

"What?" he said focusing on his friend for the the first time that day. "Sir, when did you get here?"

"Only a moment ago, Murdoch. Anyway, I asked you if you had eaten anything yet today."

"I'm not hungry," he said, lying, not wanting to waste time on such a trivial thing.

"Murdoch, you have to eat something. You need to keep your strength up. Here," he said, shoving some donuts into his hands, "eat. That's an order."

"Oh very well," he said taking a nibble.

"I've brought some tea as well," Brackenreid said, shaking a full canister. "It's an extra strong batch that Margaret brewed herself."

Murdoch received that too. "Thank her for me later," he said as he took a sip and felt himself perking up a bit.

Brackenreid simply nodded.

"Will George be assisting us today, sir?"

"He telephoned about twenty minutes ago to say he would do his best." Scowling, "Giles has taken over the station house with an iron fist! The bastard's barely letting them take a piss if he can help it! I don't know what that goddamn wanker is trying to prove but I'd like to knock a little sense into that thick skull of his!" He punched an open palm as he said this.

Murdoch didn't respond.

"I'm assuming by your glum look that you haven't uncovered any new leads?"

Shaking his head slowly, Murdoch said, "No, sir, I have not."

"Well, we best get out there again." He gestured to the various blackboards crammed full of names and places, "This lot is of little use to us anymore." Trying to sound like his normal chipper self, he grabbed his shoulders lightly and said, "The answers out there, me old mucker. I'm sure of it. We just have to find it."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Murdoch thought George and Emily had joined them at one point but he couldn't be certain. Needless to say, their search for Gillies had been less than productive, once more. It was maddening to Murdoch that there was less than twenty four hours before his beloved would be dead and he was powerless to stop it. Well, not entirely. He promised her that he would get her out of this mess, no matter what. So regardless if they located Gillies in time, Murdoch would keep his word, even if it meant destroying his career once and for all. He was not about to lose Julia without a bitter fight.

Late that evening, back at the warehouse, George and Emily interrupted Murdoch and Brackenreid's silent ruminations, (the latter enjoying a night cap). Even though they were all exhausted, none of them could sleep, so they got to discussing alternative avenues of attack.

"We've run out of time," said Emily. "We need to break her out."

Brackenreid and George shared a look but Murdoch appeared not to be paying attention.

"Detective, did you hear what I said?"

Still not looking at her, "Yes, Dr. Grace, I did."

"_And_?"

"And I can't allow you to do that."

Emily frowned. "The woman you claim to love will _die_ if you don't do anything!"

Catching her eye, "You misunderstood me, doctor. I simply meant that _you_ can't be a part of it," - he gestured to the others, "_any_ of you."

"Now hold on, Murdoch," said Brackenreid. "You don't mean to say that you plan on undertaking this jail break _yourself_?"

"That's exactly what I mean, sir."

"But you _can't_, sir!" exclaimed an up till then uncharacteristically quiet George. "You'll never manage it on your own! You're sure to be caught as well!"

Murdoch was briefly silent. "That may well be the case but I can't ask you to-"

"Oh bloody hell, Murdoch! This is no time to be so chivalrous! We're already involved!" He smirked, "What's a little jail break between friends?"

Silence.

"I know you have a plan somewhere in that brilliant mind of yours, so out with it! That's an order!"


	2. The End?

The warden at the Cabbagetown Women's Prison would not let them see her. At least, not all of them at once. Without much deliberation, Murdoch was led through the now familiar maze of iron bars by two rather surly guards until they came to her cell. As soon as she saw him her face lit up and she grasped her prison cell walls.

"William!"

"Julia," he replied placing his hands over top her own trembling ones.

Murdoch glanced behind him at the guards and knowing his preference, removed themselves a slight distance away in order to give them more privacy. And so it was down to business.

"What news have you? Have you located him?"

He grimaced and she sighed deeply.

"What do we do _now_?" she asked glumly, knowing full well that she would be dead in less than three hours time.

"Don't worry, Julia," he whispered, trying not to let the desperation seep through, "I'll get you out of this yet."

Then he slipped something cold and metallic into her palm but like the pro she was, didn't betray her surprise in the slightest. Not wanting to say too much with the guards nearby, he didn't elaborate further and intuitively she understood and didn't press him for more information.

"Whatever happens, William," she said, squeezing his hands, "know that I have always loved you, that I have never stopped loving you."

"Please don't say that, Julia," he said quietly, voice full of emotion, "you make it sound as if we will never see one another again. I can't bear the thought."

"William, I-"

"I know," he said, watching her eyes well up and feeling his own doing the same.

He kissed her hand and then holding back the tears was led out again. If his plan didn't work, all was lost. Though he had lost every woman who was ever important to him, somehow this time was very different. If Julia met her end this night, so would he; he felt it in his bones, in his very essence; in his soul.

On their way back to the others, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to face it, Murdoch instantly knew what, or rather who, it was.

"Gillies!" he shouted and chased after the man.

The scoundrel looked up and smirked at him and then sprinted down the corridor. Murdoch could vaguely make out the sound of the guards hot on his heels. Mostly all he heard was the sound of his own blood coursing through his body, boiling with rage and a need for sweet revenge; to inflict as much bodily harm to the man as humanly possible.

"Come back here you coward!"

Gillies put on a burst of speed just before he rounded a corner and when Murdoch turned as well, was quickly stupefied. This way had led to a dead end! There was nowhere for Gillies to have gone!

_Confound it! My subconscious has tricked me again!_

"Sir!" said an out of breath guard. "What on earth was that about?"

Rather than answer that he simply said, "Take me out of here!"

* * *

The hours passed by faster than he would have liked, as if Gillies was in control of that as well and further toying with his emotions. Every second that passed by felt like a nail was being driven further into his heart. He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he would completely break down. But he needed to stay strong, for her, so with a bitter will he remained composed and as clear headed as he could muster.

* * *

It was now almost seven thirty and the hanging would occur in five minutes time. The men gathered in the viewing area behind the glass, Murdoch and Brackenreid amongst them, their nerves getting the better of them but trying not to let it show. Giles was also there and it was all either of them could do not to pummel him right then and there.

The hangman (the strange man Julia used to have many dealings with) led her out to the platform, hands tied behind her back. He positioned her directly in the centre of the trapdoor and then placed the noose around her neck. Murdoch pounded on the glass, getting her attention, getting everyone's attention.

"Murdoch," said Giles, "do try to behave yourself. I realize this must be a very trying time for you but _you're_ the one who asked to bear witness to her end. I didn't have to grant you access here. And if you can't control yourself, I'll have you removed."

Brackenreid put a hand on his shoulder and Murdoch hunched down in defeat.

The hangman said something or other and then placed a black sack over her head. The entire time before this, Julia had maintained an intense eye contact with him, even though the tears were freely flowing on both sides.

Without further ado, the man walked over to the lever. Again, Murdoch pounded on the glass, yelling her name over and over again, halting the process.

"All right, Murdoch," said Giles, "have it your way."

Strong hands pulled him away and out of the room and so it was that he never saw what happened next.

* * *

Sometime later, Murdoch and Brackenreid entered the warehouse. He was vaguely aware of Emily and George but only had eyes for the woman standing next to them. She had black hair and was wearing tinted glasses but he would recognize her anywhere. They smiled at one another and then she tried to say something but it came out all croaky so instead they kissed briefly.

"You were right, detective," said Emily, also smiling, holding up a little bloody metal tube. "I didn't think this would work, but I suppose I should never have doubted you."

"Yes, well, it was a calculated risk but it did work the last time so I was hoping it would again."

"There's just one thing I still don't understand. How did you get the hangman to agree to shortening the rope?"

Murdoch shrugged. "Julia had mentioned a few times how that man seemed to be sweet on her. Not surprisingly, it didn't take much convincing to get him to go along with this."

"In any case," said Brackenreid, "now is not the time to be discussing such things. We need to get the doctor out of here as soon as possible, before bloody Giles comes sniffing around the morgue to inspect his handiwork. Once he realizes that she never made it there, courtesy of Crabtree here, he'll be on to us like quicksand."

"Yes, sir," said Murdoch, "you are quite right." He looked around at his friends and colleagues and said, "I can never thank you enough for all that you have done."

"Don't mention it, sir," said George. "It was the least that we could do."

Still not really able to speak, Julia simply hugged everyone there, as did Murdoch. She shared a mournful look with Emily, knowing full well that they would probably never see each other again. And then hand in hand, Murdoch led Julia towards their new life in another country. They would need to flee across the sea, for only there would they be safe from Giles iron grip.

They were almost out the door when there was clapping from behind. Everyone whirled around to find Gillies standing there, with his female accomplice, one Sally Pendrick!


	3. The Murdoch Trap

The team was shocked into complete silence by the villainous masterminds appearances. But as surprising as it was to finally see Gillies, Murdoch was even more astounded by Sally's manifestation. If the others weren't looking exactly where he was, he would have thought he was hallucinating again.

Gillies abruptly stopped clapping and voice carrying along the high walled structure so that it reached every corner said, "Well done, detective, I must say that I thoroughly enjoyed your performance. It was highly believable. No doubt your chief constable had no idea of the plan you had concocted to save your beloved whore." Murdoch scowled at that and would have marched over to him but Julia held him back. "I know I didn't. Luckily for me, I had Sally here keeping tabs on your idiotic pups whereabouts."

Gillies glanced at George as he said this and the constable stiffened to attention and indignation. Emily placed a soothing hand on his arm and he calmed down.

"You goddamn git!" hollered Brackenreid. "I'll teach you how to bloody well behave! It seems my last thrashing didn't quite get through to you!"

He advanced on the pair but Sally said, "Now hold on a minute inspector, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why the bloody hell not! Are _you_ going to stop me sunshine?"

"As a matter of fact," she replied, smiling and pointing a pistol at his chest, "I am."

Brackenreid halted his approach, swearing under his breath, (which for him was a normal level of sound and everyone could hear every foul word he uttered) and instead was herded into a group with George and Emily.

Gillies made a tsking sound. "If only your mother could hear you now. She would be so proud."

The inspector contented himself with glaring at the bastard.

"Please detective," said Gillies amiably, "you as well. We can't have you running off to England, now can we?"

With the five of them close together, the scoundrels got down to the heart of the matter. Needless to say, things weren't boding too well for them.

"Isn't this a happy reunion?" he continued. They were all staring daggers at him. "All the people who ruined my life,"- he gestured to Emily, "and this woman as well. I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name."

She didn't respond and Sally aimed the gun at her. George placed himself protectively in front of her.

Emily gently moved him aside and said, "It's Dr. Emily Grace and you don't scare me."

"That's too bad," said Sally, "you _should_ be scared. After all, none of you are leaving this place alive. In fact," she said, cocking the gun at Murdoch's head, making everyone freeze, "we might as well get this over with."

"Now, now, Sally," said Gillies, lightly touching her arm, "where's the fun in skipping right to the good part? We should savour this moment a little first. I think we've more than earned that honour."

"You're right of course, James," she said, removing her finger from the trigger. "How silly of me to lose my head."

They both laughed at that briefly, eyeing Julia now and again and then focused on Murdoch again.

"I suppose you're wondering how we met," said Gillies. "It's quite simple really. I wanted to make sure that you didn't best me again so I decided I needed a trustworthy accomplice. And it couldn't just be anyone,"- he waggled his finger,- "no, no, that would not do. So I went through all your past cases documented in the Gazette and quickly became intrigued with Sally's story. I assumed she would be eager to help out in your destruction so I sought her out. It was an easy enough matter." Sally seemed offended by this momentarily. He smirked, "Well, when one is as brilliant as I am, that is."

No one said anything. Murdoch frantically tried to devise a way out of this mess. Unfortunately he was coming up empty handed. They had been so close to escaping! Why couldn't they have just gotten away? As long as Gillies kept talking they were safe and they all knew how much he liked the sound of his own voice, especially when he was explaining how brilliant he was, so for now, they were safe.

"As for the frame up, that was marginally more difficult to achieve. Mind you, the first step was also the hardest. Before I could place the telephone call, I had to sort through months worth of recordings, recordings I had gotten from the doctor's home and work place. It took me days to piece together the phrases I needed, but eventually I succeeded." He gestured to Sally, "By now you must have surmised Sally's role in all of this. Even you are not that dim witted, detective."

Julia croaked out, "Murderer!"

"Such indignation, doctor," said Sally. "You really should be thanking me, I did you a service."

"Never!"

"_Anyway_," said Gillies, apparently annoyed by their interruption of his lengthy monologue, "while Sally dispatched of Dr. Garland, I was busy planting evidence in the station house."

Murdoch thought about that for a second. "The fingermarks. You switched the records with Sally's."

"Very good, detective," he said mockingly. "As usual, you overlooked the obvious and made everything more complicated than it needed to be. I mean really, detective. How on earth did you think I got the doctor's fingermark on the bullet casing?"

He had to admit, Gillies had a point. That particular piece of evidence had stumped him for days before he finally moved on to something else. He knew there was no way to plant a print from one object to another but it had never once occurred to him that the _records _themselves had been tampered with!

"Port Credit?" squeaked out Julia.

"I'm sorry?" said Gillies, holding his hand up to his ear. "What was that? Rope got your tongue?"

"You know what she bloody well said!" barked Brackenreid. "Stop being such a goddamn prat!"

"I'm afraid you've gotten on my nerves for long enough inspector. Consider this pay back for our last encounter."

Gillies retrieved his own gun like lightening and fired a shot off into his kneecap. Screaming, he collapsed to the ground, the others scrambling around him.

"Gillies!" yelled Murdoch. "Stop this madness right now! You'll never get away with this! The constabulary will hunt you down, hunt you _both_ down if you kill us!"

"Oh really?" he asked, amused. "Who besides the bunch of you even _believes_ that I am behind this? If Giles had believed a word you had to say, would we _really_ be here?"

Again, he had a point and all Murdoch could do was grumble internally. But as long as he kept him talking, there was always hope that someone might find them. After all, it was an abandoned warehouse, but it wasn't an extremely isolated one. Surely someone had heard that gun shot?

Unfortunately, Gillies was thinking along the same lines for he said, "Well, my dear, I believe we need to wrap things up here. This isn't quite the ending I had envisioned, but then again," he said staring at Murdoch, "that went out the window as soon as _you_ interfered."

"I think I'll start with her," said Sally, pointing the gun at Julia. "Your ninth life is about to run out."

Following in George's footsteps, Murdoch placed himself in front of her. In response, Gillies aimed his pistol at Julia. Murdoch's desperation was paramount but he couldn't think of what to do. They were surrounded from all sides!

"Such a shame you had to choose her, detective. We could have been great together." Slight pause. "One question before I pull the trigger." Her lip curved, "Do you still have my self portrait?"

"Why are you helping this madman?" asked Murdoch hastily, trying to buy more time. "You were many things, Sally, but a murderer, that was never one of them! You never wanted to get your hands dirty, so why are you now?"

Sally scowled at that.

"Ignore him, Sally, we need to wrap things up!"

Sally ignored her partner instead and said, "You may be under the impression that I escaped unscathed, detective. Well I didn't." She pulled off a glove to reveal a badly scarred hand. Then she undid some buttons on her high necked dress to reveal more burns. "Thankfully my face was left intact or I would have been quite useless in this whole affair. Other than my brains, I was rather fond of this body. For years I had been thinking of the perfect way to get back at you and then finally an opportunity fell right into my lap, and a well paying one at that."

An idea came to him then. "Have you actually been paid yet?"

"Sally, come on! We need to get this over with!"

"Well, no," she responded slowly to the detective again. "Why do you ask?"

"Think for a minute Sally! What did you always have done to your accomplices once they had ceased to be useful? Do you really think you're getting out of this alive? Wouldn't it be simpler just to frame you for this whole thing?"

"Don't listen to him, Sally! He's just trying to buy himself more time!"

Silence for a moment.

"He has a point, James. You weren't by any chance planning on betraying me after we killed them, were you?"

"Of course not! I have no problem with you!"

More silence.

"Tell her what you did to your last partner, Gillies! A man you claimed to be your best friend! Tell her about Robert Perry!"

"Don't you dare speak that name in my presence," he shouted. "That weak bastard deserved to lose his head!"

"You decapitated your best friend?" said Sally, appalled.

"Dammit, Sally! That's not important right now!"

"Oh but I think it is."

And then just as Murdoch had hoped, Sally fell for his trap. She swiveled the gun and pointed it at Gillies! He seemed flabbergasted by this occurrence.

"What are you _doing_? This is no time for games!"

"There's always time for games, James. Tell me truthfully now, were you planning on killing me after we finished here? And look at me this time, please."

He turned to face her but didn't lower his weapon. "I swear to you, Sally, I mean you no harm."

She sized him up for a moment. "I don't believe you."

Silence again, for quite awhile.

Gillies shrugged. "You're smarter than you look then. But tell _me_ truthfully, dear Sally, you were planning the same thing, weren't you?"

Her lip curled again, "It's possible."

While they had been distracted, Murdoch and George had been busy sneaking up on them. They were about to make a move when the doors to the warehouse barged open and constables streamed through, telling them to drop their weapons. Sally and Gillies refused to comply. Then Giles stormed in. He was rather surprised by the scene in front of him but then like the professional he was, got a hold of himself.

"If you don't comply within the next five seconds, my constables will not hesitate to fire."

"What difference does it make?" screamed Gillies hysterically. "Either way I'm dead! And I refuse to hang!"

He squeezed off a shot into Sally's chest and then immediately was gunned down himself.


	4. The Compromise

Gillies was clearly dead and his eyes were wide and staring, like the creepy dolls he had sent to Murdoch during their last play time. But Sally was still clinging on to life. Regardless of everything that had happened, Emily attempted to stem the flow of blood and save her. But it was not to be. Without the proper tools it was impossible to really do anything and within minutes she had bled out completely and closed her eyes, never to open them again. However, before that macabre conclusion, she had asked for Murdoch and he had gone over to her, kneeling down like he would over a corpse.

She had told him that she was sorry for everything that had happened and wondered if he could apologize to her ex-husband for her. There had been a part of her that had actually loved him, a very small part but it _had _been there. Murdoch didn't know what to say to that and then she had expired.

He crossed himself, stood up and went back over to Julia, who was still quite shaken up by the sudden gun fire (which had been louder than usual in the lofty space of the warehouse) and ghastly ends, ends that they had very nearly underwent.

While constables were removing the bodies, George and Emily were busy helping the inspector to his feet. He hobbled in between them, pretending like he wasn't in any real pain. Soon they had exited as well, in order to take him to a hospital to get proper medical attention.

"I need a bloody drink!" was the last thing they heard from him.

Now it was just Giles, Murdoch and Julia. He eyed them almost serenely for several moments before he finally went over to them. They stood face to face, neither saying a word.

The chief constable glanced at Julia. "I don't know how you survived that but I suppose I should be grateful that you did considering..."

"Yes," said Murdoch sternly, "imagine what the papers would have said about your reputation if an innocent woman had been hung. If you had just believed me earlier-"

"_Murdoch._ What's done is done. I'm not going to quibble over the particulars with you again. But I will say this," - he looked at Julia once more - "I am sorry for what happened to you. It is highly regrettable."

Julia simply nodded at that.

"Now what?" asked Murdoch somewhat hotly, "Will you arrest us?"

Giles viewed him calmly. "You, Murdoch? No, I don't believe that will be necessary. But the doctor-"

"Can't you just leave her be!" he shouted. "Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Think for a minute, Murdoch. How would it look if a convicted murderer, who was supposed to be dead, was walking the streets of down town Toronto? What do you think would happen to her?"

He had a point but Murdoch didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right.

"I'm afraid I'll need to hold her-"

"But sir! You-"

Talking over him, "until this whole mess has been cleared up, through proper channels. Rest assured, Murdoch, this is simply a technicality. Besides, it's for her own safety."

Murdoch grumbled internally but understood the necessity of this. There was no need to make stupid mistakes so late in the game. Even so, he wanted to vent his frustration a little more.

"One more question before we leave, sir."

"And what would that be, Murdoch?"

He smiled and said, "Do you enjoy being an ignoramus?"

Julia was surprised by his comment and hid her own smile.

Giles face clouded over and he said, "I understand you are upset right now so I will let that slide. But it would be wise for us to go before you really say something you'll regret."

Murdoch just continued to smile all the way out.

* * *

The next morning, the sensational story was front page news. So it wasn't surprising when hordes of reporters (and regular citizens alike) were swarming the precinct, trying to get a one on one scoop with the greatly aggrieved Julia. Luckily the lads were doing their best to keep everyone at bay. Occasionally one of them would sneak in through the side door and try to get into the holding cell area. Murdoch swiftly dealt with the trespassers. He had been there all night and had gotten little sleep, so terrified was he that something would happen to Julia if he looked away for even one second. Until her name was officially cleared, he doubted he would sleep at all. Julia had no such problem and was currently blissfully unaware. Mind you, Emily had dosed her with something, so it wasn't exactly comparable.

When George came in for the day, (reporting to duty as if nothing unusual had happened the previous night) the constable embraced Murdoch warmly.

"I'm so very happy you didn't have to go away, sir."

"I'm quite happy about that as well."

Once he had extricated himself from George's patented bear hug he asked, "Is the inspector in?", and craning his head in the direction of the office frowned when he saw Giles still sitting there.

George's face fell. "Ah, no, I'm afraid not, sir. His knee was damaged worse than the doctors would have liked."

"Oh, I see."

"But, I'm sure he'll bounce back in no time!"

"Yes," Murdoch nodded, "if anyone can, it will be him."

Emily came in then, beamed at both of them and greeted them as she approached.

"Would it be possible for me to see her again?"

"Of course, Dr. Grace."

She started in and then he remembered.

"But not at the moment I'm afraid. She's still resting."

"That's good to know." Frowning, "I feared this ordeal would cause her to relapse, like the last time that psychopath kidnapped her."

No doubt she would have nightmares again for a long time. And who could blame her?

"Detective, how much longer until she is a free woman again?"

"As to that, doctor, I have no idea. But I hope sooner, rather than later."

"As do I. She's been through enough as it is. To continue to be treated like a criminal is almost more than I can bear."

There was a commotion at the front of the constabulary. It was Brackenreid! He was holding on to crutches and wobbling his way over to them.

"Well what the bloody hell are you lot staring at?" he barked. Then he grinned and they grinned back, even Murdoch.

It was at this point that Giles poked his head out of the inspectors office. He glanced at both Brackenreid and Murdoch.

"A word, gentlemen."

Murdoch tried to walk as slowly as the inspector but found it very difficult. So they had to wait some time for him to get in there. Once within, Murdoch closed the door behind him.

"Please, take a seat."

They did.

"Would you care for some tea?"

Murdoch would have liked some as he was barely awake but Brackenreid said, "Get to the point, Giles."

"With pleasure. It's no secret that we've had our differences over the past few years, but after recent events, it is my desire to try and start anew. What are your thoughts on this?"

Murdoch and Brackenreid shared a look.

"Yes, you may well be surprised but that is not an answer. What do you say to my query?"

Murdoch couldn't speak for the inspector but he still had a great desire to smack him.

"Is such a thing even possible, sir?"

"I don't see why not, Murdoch. We are civilized men, are we not?"

There was silence. Giles remained impassive but Murdoch could tell he was starting to get annoyed. They still said nothing.

"Very well, gentlemen, I understand your thoughts exactly. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you've left me no choice."

Murdoch braced himself.

"If you don't agree to my terms, your suspensions will continue indefinitely, until you do."

"That's goddamn unfair!" burst out Brackenreid. "You can't do that! You can't force us to be your goddamn friends by abusing your power!"

"Friends, inspector? Who said anything about friends? I'm simply trying to wash away some of the bad blood between us, for the good of the constabulary."

Murdoch could understand his reasoning but he didn't like it one bit. But in the end, he knew someone would have to cave, and it wasn't likely to be Giles.

_Better get this over with._

"All right, sir, have it your way." Murdoch repeated the exact wording that the chief constable had used before having him removed from the viewing area of Julia's 'execution.'

"And you, inspector? What is your response?"

Brackenreid sighed and said, "Fine but as soon as I have my badge back, I want you out of my office!"

"Ah, ah, ah, inspector," said Giles. "That is not the kind of attitude I will tolerate any longer."

"Oh bloody hell!" he said throwing up his hands. "Just give us our badges back!"

He viewed him in barely concealed annoyance.

"Once I do, I expect you both to conduct yourselves like proper police men. This means, no more breaking the law, no matter how trivial, no more questioning my orders, and no more talking back to me. I've had my fill of that toxic drink and I can't stomach any more. Do I have your words?"

They both nodded, with difficulty, especially in relation to his last demand.

"I'm glad that we have finally come to an understanding."

He reached into Brackenreid's desk and retrieved their badges, holding them out to them. Murdoch pinned it to his vest and felt complete once more.

* * *

It was a full week later before this terrible chapter in their lives had been put behind them. At least, in so far as Julia's name was cleared. It would be much longer before she was a hundred percent back to normal and people stopped looking at her strangely in the streets.

Darcy's funeral had taken place while she had been imprisoned (the first time) so she had never had an opportunity to visit his graveside. When she was feeling up to it, she did, placing a beautiful bouquet of flowers next to all the other more wilted ones. Murdoch waited some distance away, giving her some privacy and a chance for further closure.

When she was done, he could still make out the tear tracks she had tried to wipe away and he held her close for some time. Then with one last look over their shoulders, they left, both silently praying that they would have no new reason to come back here any time soon.

* * *

Though the normal grieving period for a widow was up to two years later, Julia did not do so. She remained in black for only two months time and then, in the middle of the third month, she was wed again. Needless to say, it was the happiest day of her life. And Murdoch's, him too. They hoped with all their hearts that they would remain this blissful for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**And as far as this story goes, they did. ;) I'm super excited for Monday! Who's with me? I'm pretty sure we'll be getting a happy ending, not as happy as in this story mind you but probably a proposal at least! It's about time! Carpe diem!**


End file.
